Hare's little secret
by GuiltyKingOumaShu
Summary: They had found out about what Hare had done the night Shu and Inori had become one and they had laughed. But they only knew half of it...she prayed no one would ever find out what she had really done that day, or else she might never be able to face any of them ever again. [LEMON,Threesome, HarexShuxInori, plays in the "Reclaiming the Throne" universe]


_**Hello, everyone! How are you doing today? This time, I will bring to you my second lemon...and it will feature mainly Hare with Shu and Inori giving her a helping hand. Are you guys ready for this? 'Cause I sure as hell was when I wrote it.**_

 _ **I should probably mention that this takes place in the Reclaiming-universe I have created, meaning this story is based on the events of "Reclaiming the Throne". That said, I don't really think you will necessarily need to know what's happened there to understand what's going on here. You just need to know that Hare came back from the dead and works under Shu and Inori as a medic for the Undertakers. There are a few more little details that would be helpful to know, but at best, you will only frown a bit when stumbling upon them. The sexy stuff should work nonetheless, though I will add a quick summary for Reclaiming the Throne at the end of the author's notes if you want to know what's going on but can't be bothered to read the main story. So no worries. Just lean back and enjoy the show!**_

 _ **For anyone who actually did read Reclaiming the Throne, this should feel a bit familiar. Once you will start reading this, you will notice that this chapter is basically "Yours forever" (The Shu/Inori lemon chapter) written from Hare's view, who we know had peeped on them. However, you will find out that it hadn't just ended at that...oh hell naw. I will unleash it for you, my dear reader. Hare's dirty little secret! Much to the brunette girl's disdain! She is basically hitting my back with her fists right as I write this in an attempt to stop me, calling me a "stupid meanie!". Well, I am sorry, Hare, but your cuteness must be revealed to the world! What a shame it would be to keep it just to ourselves!**_

 _ **This lemon was brought to you by my dear friend and reader tsukuneXmoka, who was the one who requested me to elaborate what it had been that Hare had done that night. As you wish, my friend! Your thirst for wisdom has been noted and shall thus be quenched with this chapter! Enjoy!**_

 _ **And, as promised, here is the spoilery summary for the plot leading up to this:**_

 _ **BEWARE! SPOILERS FOR RECLAIMING THE THRONE UP TO CHAPTER 24 BELOW**_

5 years after the fall of GHQ, Shu ends up getting plagued by visions of the deceased telling him that they were still alive, but trapped in a different realm in which they are forced to wage an endless war against Mana. Setting out to save them, Shu ventures into said realm and undergoes evolution by doing so. He reunites with his old friends he had believed to be dead (Including Inori) and helps them defeating his mad sister, thus ending the war. He then aids them with finding a way back into the realm of the living only to get caught in a trap of Da'ath. He gets critically wounded while Yuu sets out into the void realm himself to set Mana free. While Shu recovers from his injuries, Da'ath successfully sets him up as a bio terrorist who supposedly brought the apocalypse virus back. Forced to protect the evolved humans (calling themselves Genesis) as well as his friends from Funeral parlor from the common enemy that is Da'ath, he decides to revive the formerly disbanded Undertakers to combat Da'ath, the hostile Japanese self defense force and the forces of his evil sister brought back from the void realm. After a fierce battle between him and his sister, the latter eventually succumbs to after effects of Da'ath's betrayal. Using an underhanded method of transferring the title of Eve over from Mana to Inori, the shady organization caused Inori to fall into a deep slumber from which she hasn't woken for quite a few days. Hare is one of Shu's and Inori's loyal followers and friends they had managed to rescue from the void realm. As a trusted healer, she has been asked to look after the fallen queen during the time she would stay in her comatose state. A duty which she takes very seriously. The chapter starts right here.

 _ **That's all. Have fun, pervs!**_

* * *

 **Hare's little secret**

She woke up with her face lying in a small puddle of her own drool. Her head had rested on her personal table in the medical center of the Undertakers hideout. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she proceeded to get up and survey her surroundings while wiping off the last bits of her dried salvia from her mouth. Crap…did she fall asleep again? She had only meant to rest for a few minutes…

She got up from her chair and stretched her body lazily. No one was here, which meant that it must have been late already. There wasn't anyone left who was still hurt from the battle three days ago and Argo's training sessions were most likely long since over as well. She wondered why none of her subordinate medics had felt the need to wake her on their way out, but soon came to the conclusion that they might have done so out of kindness, deciding that they would let their boss sleep a bit. They all knew how tiring this job was, after all.

An appreciative smile appeared on her lips as she looked at the medical records lying neatly in front of her, signed by one of her team's members. She skimmed over the newest one and realized that it was about a scout who had returned wounded from his mission, apparently having gotten too close to the Mananites in loop seven while attempting to spy on them. His injuries had already been treated and he had been discharged. Good to know. Wait, what was that? In the corner of the report it says that she was to return the invisibility cloak to the armory before she would call it a day.

Confused as she was, she looked around for said item, only to see it lie on the floor, just behind her chair. No way, had they used it as a replacement blanked to cover Hare with while she had slept? How sweet of them. It _had_ been kind of cold in here, despite the heating system running, because let's face it, it was already over 15 years old. She would definitely not forget that kindness. Lifting the espionage cloth up, she was surprised at how light it actually was. Of course, that could have been because she was a strong Genesis, but she still had somehow expected a technologically advanced cloaking device like this to weight a bit…more?

Curiosity got the better of her. She threw the blanket-esque device over her and looked into a nearby mirror. At first she was still visible, standing there with a strange cloth-like device thrown over her head that was adorned in a pattern of many small hexagons, but once her body warmth was registered, the hexagons started glowing faintly for a second before they vanished from existence. She was surprised to see nothing reflected back at her from the mirror. Amazing!

She did not claim to fully understand how this actually worked. Supposedly something about it refracting light in a way that something with its wavelengths changed to…urgh, she had no idea. Tsugumi once tried to explain it to her, but this whole stuff was just way over her head. She put the cloak away and folded it together for easy transport. Well, time to call it a day.

She turned off the light and closed the door behind her, when a certain thought of her having forgotten something passed her mind. Standing in front of the door, she tried to figure out what it was she might have failed to recall with a frown. That's when she realized with wide open eyes! She had said she would come to look after Inori for Shu today! She immediately started sprinting into the direction of their room.

She couldn't believe she had forgotten! She had promised Shu to take care of Inori personally, not to mention that it was one of the rare opportunities to spend some time alone together…how could she have let this rare chance slip through her fingers? She hoped the king had not yet decided to go to sleep. A quick glance at the time told her that it was already quite late.

When she eventually reached the door to Shu and Inori's room, she had been slightly out of breath, having run pretty much across the whole hideout to get here as fast as she could. As she tried catching her breath, she realized that the door was shut which troubled her. It may have been a natural thing for doors to be shut around here, especially at this hour, but how was she supposed to tell if Shu was still awake or not without waking him if he actually wasn't? Knocking would definitely disturb him then, but she didn't want to give up and leave silently, either. Maybe if she took a small glance to determine if there was still light burning in that room…

Silently she found her way over to the door's handle and pushed it open just a tiny bit to allow her to take a quick look. The light wasn't on, but the room itself wasn't dark, either, which caught her by surprise. Opening the door a bid more, she could then see that this weird phenomenon was caused by the crystals that had spouted near the bed Inori had lied on. They were all glowing in the multitude of colors they had come into, letting the room be engulfed in the various shining colors they represented. It was simply breathtaking.

But that wasn't even the most curious thing to behold. She saw Shu lying on top of Inori for some reason. Was this the way they slept? It couldn't be, right? She could see him moving, too, so he couldn't be asleep yet. Wait, wasn't Inori moving as well under him? No way, was she awake? She gleamed. That was fantastic news! But wasn't something off still? What the hell were they doing?

It wasn't until she heard her queen gasp slightly that she got a very specific suspicion about what was going on here. Her eyes opened wide and her face turned beet red as she put her hand over her mouth and turned around to make sure to muffle her own sound of surprise enough to no let them hear her.

No way, no freaking way! She did _not_ just walk into them having sex. Absolutely not. When did stuff like that ever happen aside from these weird digitalized manga she had once found stored away in Souta's notebook? She had once discovered them by pure chance and he had allowed her to read them as long as she wouldn't tell anyone about them. And of course she had…would you have blamed her? She had been at least as curious about all this as all other teens at her age had been.

She gulped as she leaned against the back of the door slightly, still able to hear Inori through the gap she had left open, getting impressed by the way she sounded. She had known her queen for many years, often heard her voice…but never before had it sounded so _sexy_ before. She wondered what made her make these awfully erotic noises. Should she take a look?

She shook her head heavily, asking herself what was even wrong with her for thinking such things. It was rude to peep at other people making love. The right thing to do would be to close the door and give them some privacy. But then again…Inori sounded as if she had quite some fun…

Despite knowing better, she carefully moved her head closer to the crack of the door to have a closer look. She now saw the king's hand travel down the queen's body, getting hidden below the blanket that covered her lower areas. From there on, it was up to her imagination to figure out what he was doing to her. Somehow, she had a good idea and started fidgeting around as she watched Inori shift her body almost pleadingly to make his hand reach the spot that was probably starting to feel as funny as Hare's was right about now.

The brunette felt a tingly feeling and warmth start spreading out from between her legs that continued to expand all the way up to all her limbs. A sensation not unlike goose bumps was covering certain parts of her body and a distinct desire to be touched there filled her soon after just by _imagining_ what Shu could be doing below that blanket and seeing Inori react to it. For some reason, it made her mouth water and she licked her lips in anticipation. Wait, anticipation for what, exactly? She wasn't going to receive any of this now, was she?

"Shu…" She heard Inori moan blissfully. Was being with Shu really that enjoyable? She bet it was…what she would give to be Inori right about now. Before she had noticed it, her hands had traveled to her chest where she started massaging her suddenly quite heavy feeling breasts which now were pressing against her bra.

With curiosity she watched Shu getting up, followed by him trying to move. He didn't get far before Inori's hand grabbed his wrist, though. Longingly she told him:

"Undress."

This single word immediately accelerated Hare's heart rate and pumped some fresh blood into her cheeks. Would she get to see Shu naked? Really? Her right hand found its way to her eyes, partially covering them in shame. Was she ready to see something like this? She shook her head slightly, unable to figure out the answer to this question.

"Of course, my queen." Came Shu's response, accompanied by a sheepish laugh.

" _Eh? You are kidding. He is really gonna do it?"_ Hare found herself asking in her mind excitedly. Her right hand was dropped from her eyes the very next instant, allowing her to watch eagerly and with her mouth slightly gaping apart. When she saw the king undoing his belt and pulling down his pants, her heart skipped a beat. She had to cling to the door in order to not fall over and give herself away.

Inori's eyes seemed to cross hers right then and there and she froze. Crap! Had she screwed up? Had she been discovered? How the hell would she explain this situation? Should she apologize? Would she be forgiven? She was about to turn around hastily and run away, when she only saw her queen smiling at her, following by simply continuing with what she had been doing, taking off Shu's shirt.

Huh? What the hell had just happened? Had she been seen or not? She thought Inori had looked at her just now, but she hadn't reacted to her at all? Had she imagined it? Now that she thought about it, the light was pretty diffused and only bright near the crystals. It wouldn't really be easy to make out details this far away from it the object in question. And if she had really noticed, wouldn't she have at least told Shu? She waited for a bit, but Inori didn't look into her direction at all anymore. She sighed in relief. She was still in the clear.

A sane person would have used this chance to simply leave before things would escalate for real, but by now, Hare had been far too excited to even think about anything but staying. The shock from almost getting discovered by her queen had sent her heart pumping heavily. Her blood was rushing through her whole body and she couldn't help but feel her pulse even throbbing through her lower parts.

This exciting feeling she got…it was quite breathtaking, literally. She noticed how her breathing had become fluctuated now as she beheld Shu's bare body, narrowing her eyes a little out of disappointment that he was still wearing his boxers, but blushing soon afterwards at her own thoughts. No, it was better that way…revealing too much at once might actually overwhelm her delicate maiden heart. Everything should always be enjoyed in moderation, after all. She chose to appreciate that what was shown to her right now instead.

Those broad shoulders, his muscular arms which were guided back to the queen's more private parts by Inori herself as they kissed each other affectionately…she wouldn't mind his strong hands going down on her, as well.

As if using it as a substitute, Hare's right hand began traveling down her abdomen and below that skirt of hers, where she was at long last answering her body's craving to pay attention to the part of it that had been slightly aching for quite a time now. While her fingers were feeling up her entrance through the fabric of her panties, she couldn't help but notice how wet they had already become.

She closed her eyes in shame as she held back a small whimper. She had become so sensitive to the touch that just doing this much already sent electricity through her whole body…in a pleasant way. She couldn't believe she had become like this just from _watching_ someone else.

Speaking of which, Shu had now begun pleasing his queen with his tongue alone, which must have excited Inori very much judging by her frantic movements against his mouth and her delighted moans. So hot. She wondered how it must have felt like, to have Shu lick her down there. She closed her eyes again and imagined her fingers to be Shu as she let them slit below her panties to touch her wet, swollen labia directly. Gently at first, but then slowly starting to speed up her stroking movements, biting in her lower lip slightly as she started feeling more and more pleasure building up inside her. Not only from her privates she was stimulating, but also her breasts she was still fondling, occasionally pinching her hard, erect nipples through the fabric of her clothes.

Her legs eventually lost the strength to keep her standing, but she never stopped even as they slowly gave way and brought her to her knees, where she was still throwing her occasional glances at Shu and Inori getting it on. As her queen's moaning became louder and she came nearer and nearer to her climax, Hare, too, felt her own one approaching. Her body tensed up as she felt it go out of control.

With gritted teeth and closed eyes, she felt her vagina contract and some of her muscles began jerking involuntarily. She allowed her eyes to open again and was pretty sure she was wearing a pretty stupid grin on her face right now, judging from how she could even feel a trail of her salvia wander down from her mouth. Surprisingly enough, she didn't even care and let a relieved sigh escape her lips.

"This was amazing, Shu." She could hear Inori say, sounding slightly out of breath. Other words had followed, but the brunette pervert couldn't quite concentrate on them since her mind wasn't working on its full capacity right now.

" _Indeed, it was."_ She merely agreed in her mind happily, suppressing a pleased giggle and leaning back on both her hands. But surprisingly enough, despite having just experienced bliss, the warmth inside her body did not subside. No, if anything, it had actually gotten _worse_. A strange feeling of emptiness befell her. An emptiness that wanted to be filled. She wanted more…and she wanted it _now_.

"For now, I want to give you the same pleasure you have given me now." She registered Inori's words again and made wide eyes.

" _The same pleasure he has given you…? Inori, don't tell me you mean…"_ Dirty fantasies of the queen performing indecent things to her lover's manhood swarmed her head and she blushed again, half because of the thoughts themselves and half because of her realization of really, really wanting to see it happen.

A distant thought of worry passed her mind, telling her she was awakening to something quite dangerous right now, but it was pushed away by the ravenous hunger that overcame her. Just sitting here and watching from afar was not going to cut it anymore. She had to get in there, have a closer look. She _needed_ this.

Her gaze fell on the invisibility cloak lying next to her where she had dropped it earlier and a playful smirk crawled up on her face. She had been given a sign today by running into Shu and Inori…and this cloak had been the gods' message to her, telling her what her destiny in this fateful encounter had been. Just think about it…if it _hadn't_ been her fate to do this, why else would she have been given this thing today of all days? It was meant to be! She would disgrace everyone responsible for giving her this chance by deciding not to take it, right? Right?

She picked up the cloak and threw it over herself hastily, never even stopping to doubt her questionable thoughts regarding gods and fate. Rather than wasting time on pondering that, she instead realized that she simply should have done this from the start. Thinking carefully, if anybody would have had passed her by just now, she would have been done for! So it was simply better to wear this and head inside, where it should be much safer…

Why she disregarded the option of leaving in the first place? The thought hadn't even crossed her mind at that point. She had already acquired a tunnel vision with Shu and Inori as her targets. Her body was long since in control, rather than her rational mind.

After waiting a short while for the cloak to activate, she quietly pushed the door open and entered the room without making the slightest sound. Shu was in the middle of the process of telling Inori to kneel in front of him, which immediately made her grin in anticipation as she found her place behind her, looking over her shoulder. She was getting quite bold because of the crystal's diffuse light which would make it hard to see her under any circumstances as long as she wore the cloak.

" _I can't believe I will get to actually see all this…"_ Were her thoughts.

Then Shu finally did what she was waiting for. He took off his underwear, making her eyes grow wide.

"It's bigger than I thought it would be." She heard Inori confess. In her mind, she had to muster all her strength to not squeal out with glee right now like a high school girl.

" _Damn right, girl! Would that thing even fit into any of us?"_ She asked herself as she put both her hands on her cheeks and looked down on it dreamily.

"It also has quite the thick smell to it." The queen stated next, making Hare look quite lewdly, licking her lips hungrily.

" _Really? I wish I could smell it, too…Shu's scent…"_ No dice, though. If she got any closer to them, they would definitely notice, invisibility or not…

"Ah, I am sorry?" The king replied nervously only to have the queen shake her head on him as she took his shaft into her hand.

"No, I like it. It makes my head go all fuzzy."

Hare could only look at them longingly as she watched Inori start kissing and licking his member. She totally wanted to get in on the fun…that's when her eyes spotted a particular item of interest.

Shu's boxers had been carelessly discarded on the ground not far from her, making her eyes shine gratefully. Jackpot!

No, wait…what's wrong with her? Wasn't this, like, totally the worst? If anyone ever found out about this…She retracted her already outstretched arm in hesitation, only to hear the lewd noise of Inori tasting her beloved's manliness while said beloved was giving off grimaces of pleasure. She was surprised how talented Inori appeared to be at this, gradually getting more and more of his penis between her lips.

She narrowed her eyes, looking at the queen's rhythmic movement as if entranced by it. Back and forth, back and forth while massaging his balls with her left and stroking the rest of his shaft gently with her right. She must have been doing good, since Shu was breathing heavily at that point.

"Oh god, Inori…" He gasped, the sound of his voice turning Hare on immensely. No fair. He and Inori were having so much fun…her body was telling her it was fine to have fun as well, overruling her mind's objections. Subconsciously, she had already made her hands find her erogenous zones once again.

She looked down on Shu's underwear again and gulped while trying to not let her rugged breathing be heard by her king and queen. So what if it was perverted? What if it was lewd? No one had to ever find out, right? It could forever be her dirty little secret…everybody had one of those, no? It was totally fine.

Her right hand hastily grabbed the piece of cloth and let it vanish below her cloak, rendering it invisible, just like her. With a mixture of guilt and happiness, she beheld her prize and brought it near her face, taking in its mysterious aroma. As the manly scent of Shu entered her nostrils, she felt her mind melt away. This was it. The scent of the man she adored. Always had and always would. It was downright arousing. Never before had she smelled something so…sexy before. She couldn't get quite enough of it.

She took seat on the chair that faced the bed Shu and Inori were using right now, fearing her legs might give in again soon. It was the one Shu had normally sat on while watching over Inori's comatose slumber. A perfect watching spot, as she realized, since she was near enough to see everything, yet far enough away to not have to fear getting noticed by them. As she saw Shu grabbing Inori's head to forcefully push his manhood into her, Hare couldn't help but imagine he had done that to her instead. If his smell was already able to excite her this much, how would tasting his sperm make her feel?

She giggled silently while Shu groaned during the process of cumming, letting the sound of him drown out her quiet voice. Leaning back on the chair, she then proceeded to fondle her breasts again, while watching them with lewd eyes, curious about what they would do next.

Shu looked as if he felt bad about being forceful and shooting out his load deep into her mouth.

"…You didn't have to swallow it, Inori. It must have tasted awful."

" _Lies. I bet it tasted delicious…I would have gladly taken a taste myself…"_ Hare thought with a hungry grin while licking her lips. She undid the ribbon around her neck which felt almost suffocating now, breathless as she was.

She saw Inori taking her sweet time swallowing even the last drop of his cum, followed by licking even her fingers clean. What a lucky girl she had been to have received so much from him, the brunette medic thought.

"This is your precious gift to me. I will receive it all. The floor shall not have even the slightest drop of it. You gave me so much as well, I am happy." The queen told him with an adorable smile. Hare couldn't help but blush slightly, followed by averting her eyes. That was a really nice thing to say to the man you loved. She betted Shu was mighty happy to have received these words.

"Inori, if you say cute things like that, I won't be able to hold back…" He told her worriedly.

" _No kidding…"_ Hare agreed in her mind. Even she felt kind of moved by her dedication.

"Then don't. I am ready to receive everything you are willing to give me and I will offer you everything I have in return. So please, don't hold back." She told him calmly, causing him to go and lift her up from the ground instantly.

The brunette pervert's eyes grew wide from anticipation again as she noticed where this was going. She hastily undid the first buttons of her uniform's blazer and shed it away, suddenly feeling way too restricted in her clothes.

"I don't deserve you." He couldn't help but say once he had gently placed her on the bed again. He then proceeded to lean over her.

Hare's mouth slowly started gaping apart. This was kind of…really romantic right now. She undid the buttons of her shirt slowly and absentmindedly, getting far too absorbed by the show in front of her.

"Wrong, Shu. You deserve everything you want." Inori put a hand on his cheek and caressed it affectionately.

"You are everything I want, though."

"Then go on, make me yours at last."

Hare just stared at them in awe, a loose fist covering her open mouth as her eyes were sparkling with happiness. This was… _so cute_. It should be illegal for people to be this sweet…she felt as if her heart might die out on her from beating so fast. Her face became so hot, she was afraid it would let off steam onto the colder air around it.

As she watched them slowly getting into position to finally become one, she was quick to undo the last buttons of her shirt, followed by unhooking her bra…at long last allowing her voluminous chest to taste freedom. Soon after, she unbuttoned her skirt and put it to her side. Now all that was left were her panties which she barely could wait to finally lose, drenched in her love juices as they had already become…it was starting to feel quite uncomfortable, to be honest. And so she quickly parted with them as well, letting them slide down her legs, followed by spreading her legs readily and leaning back on the chair comfortably. Time to get this party started…

In the meantime, he had taken his member into his right hand and Inori had spread her legs for him. With excitement Hare watched as he pressed his tip against her queen's entrance, looking up at her just to be sure only to see her giving him a determined nod. Then he started to enter her. Taking both her hands into his and letting their fingers interlace, he allowed her to squeeze him to her heart's content. Hare saw her pressing her eyelids shut and could hear her suppressing a wince, but she did not cry out. However, tears still ran down her face. The voyeur among them couldn't help but feel silent admiration for Inori's bravery. She was pretty sure she herself would have cried a lot more…with all that blood coming out, it looked hell of a lot more painful than Inori made it appear to be.

"I am hurting you after all…" Shu said in shame.

"You are not." His queen denied.

"You are crying."

"Tears of happiness." She declared defiantly.

He looked down to the point where they were now joined together. "There is blood…"

She averted her eyes. "Not mine."

"Look, maybe I should pull out for now and…"

That was the moment both her legs wrapped themselves around him, thus effectively preventing his retreat followed by her starting to look at him with determined, albeit slightly angry eyes.

"There. Is. No. Pain. Shu."

Hare blushed madly at how freaking adorable this whole thing was. She felt like standing up, getting over to her queen and hug her as hard as she could…followed by getting spoiled by them both at the same time…having Shu enter her, thrusting in strongly time after time while Inori held her from behind, fondling her breasts and caressing her neck with sweet kisses…

Argh, what was she even thinking! As if that would ever happen! And since when was she into threesomes in the first place? Stupid brain! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

But damn…wasn't that thought just now surprisingly hot? She would have normally covered her face with her hands in shame, only to find them already occupied with reliving her fantasies…one hand was squeezing down on her right breast, while the other one was used to insert a finger into her lower mouth. She almost let out a moan, forgetting where she was.

" _That's no good, Hare, they will find out…"_ She heard her own voice in her head. Why did it sound so delighted, though? It's as if she was teasing herself…was she turning crazy? It got worse when she caught herself playfully smiling at the mere thought of getting caught by her friends.

" _Would it really be that bad…?"_ She quickly shook her head, dismissing the thought before it could manifest itself in her head completely. No way. That could absolutely not happen! This wasn't going to be some awesome, erotic fantasy…they would kick her out and never look at her again for the rest of their lives! To make sure she wouldn't open her mouth anymore, she took Shu's boxers and bit down on them, making them hang down from her mouth. The smell drove her crazy, making sure she would not let go of it while her hands were preoccupied with the task of bringing herself pleasure in other ways.

She watched the royal couple in front of her as they held each other close while humping each other. Shu was kissing her neck affectionately, with Inori holding him close, breathing her sweet moans into his ear all while never letting their hips stop grinding against each other. She could hear the sound of Shu's stiffness entering Inori's drenched lower parts from even her position. It sounded so awfully sexy, especially since it started to mix with the lewd noises her own privates were giving off right now. This was amazing, but she still wanted more…

In front of her inner eye, she started picturing herself as Inori, while Shu was actually pounding her and sucking on her boobs, pinching the nipple of the one he wasn't currently sucking on. Inori was there as well, sitting on her face, moaning in pleasure as the brunette pervert would eat her all out at the same time as getting the living daylights fucked out of her by Shu, who would thrust into her so forcefully that it almost rocked her back with his every move. She was so into the thought that she didn't even find the time to question herself about this weird fantasy's origin anymore, let alone its meaning. As the heat inside her grew even hotter, she eventually stopped caring about it and simply embraced her strange delusions for what they were.

Her mind melted away and she soon began losing sight of what was real anymore and what was not. The electrifying feeling of her fingers entering her lower lips repeatedly was slowly becoming unbearable as she came closer and closer to reaching her climax. She looked forward to it with a naughty grin, feeling so hot right now, she could have sworn her breath was turning into steam as it left her mouth. But while all this was happening, a small part of her rational self remained and alerted her of the fact that in front of her, Shu and Inori had just stopped moving after having cummed themselves.

Alarmed, she immediately stopped all movements, despite her whole body screaming for her to continue. She really, really wanted to comply, but couldn't. The noises her drenched area would make if she did, would undoubtedly be heard…they would give her away…

Shu had collapsed on top of Inori, though while still using his arms as support to not have his full weight be crashing in on her. Words were exchanged between them. Words Hare couldn't even comprehend anymore in her current state. Her mind was in complete disarray, her vision blurry from a few tears gathering in her eyes, not that she would even begin to understand where they had come from in the first place. She did not feel sad, nor in pain. In fact, her whole brain was currently filled with thoughts of desire…every single one of them able to be broken down to "PUT SOMETHING INTO ME THIS VERY INSTANT!"

" _Come on, guys…don't leave me hanging. I am almost there…"_ She pleaded silently in her head, looking at the two monarchs in front of her. When she saw Inori mount her king, she immediately allowed a happy smile to appear on her lips.

" _Yes, just like that…don't stop…"_

She watched with delight how the queen was rubbing her privates against the king's manhood, making it come to life again in almost no time. Then she let it slide into her with a content smile, followed by starting to move her hips in a slow, rhythmic motion. From the way Shu looked up at her, it became obvious how nice it must have felt…

Hare closed her eyes, seeing herself in place of Shu lying on that bed. Inori leaned over her. She realized her imagination became more on more vivid, since she could almost feel like she was really there, even wanted to say something. But her queen just put a finger on her lips silently and with a kind smile, followed by placing herself over her thigh. Holding her down gently, she then began rubbing her drenched female parts against it, spreading her warm love juices all over it while using these arousing hip movements Hare had seen her using on Shu. It was downright mesmerizing.

Speaking of which, Shu appeared next to Inori, gently putting his left arm around her while placing his right one on her left cheek, making her face him. They then shared an intimate kiss with Hare looking at them longingly.

" _Me, too, Shu!"_ She begged him, stretching a hand out for him pleadingly. The royal couple broke their kiss and threw a glance at Hare, looked back at each other and finally smiled. Inori leaned back on bother her hands, never stopping to move, while Shu came forward, grabbing Hare's hand and letting their fingers interlace. His other hand was placed on her check, traveling through her hair to the back of her head, where he slowly pushed her toward him, letting their lips crash onto each other.

He was gentle at first, just letting her enjoy the moment by allowing her to do whatever she wanted to do. And so she hungrily kissed him, putting her own hand behind his neck to pull him closer That's when she felt him smirk, biting on her lip to catch her by surprise and taking action. His tongue entered her mouth the very next moment, completely dominating her own one during their little dancing session.

In the meantime, Inori had shifted her position a bit to allow her legs to slide in between Hare's, making their vulvas come in contact with each other. Then grabbing one of the brunette's legs, she began moving again in order to let their privates rub against each other. Hare let a surprised gasp escape into Shu's mouth as she felt the queen's warm wetness mix with her own. Her hips started to move on their own to match the pinkette's movements right then and there. She broke the kiss with Shu, feeling low on air and narrowing her eyes on him longingly while gasping for air. Lifting her fist up to cover her mouth shyly, she asked:

" _Will you let me…?"_ She couldn't quite finish the sentence, partially because she had to gasp again because of Inori's amazing moves and partially because she it was too embarrassing. Yet, despite her vague wording, or maybe because this was all just happening in her mind, Shu only gave her a kind nod and climbed on top of her, putting his feet on both of her sides and knelt in front of her so that his hot shaft was directly before her face.

Panting heavily, she beheld it in all its glory, taking in his manly scent that made all her remaining self-control melt away. She grabbed it with her right hand and began kissing the tip, followed by taking it in, letting her tongue check it out from all angles. He was big and throbbing inside her, which was kind of cute. She then proceeded to move her head, attempting to get more and more of his manliness between her lips with every time she took it back in. Well, at least it was the plan, but Inori was picking up speed now, stimulating her clit with her every move. The electrifying feeling of pleasure made her brain turn to mush…she lost focus and slowed down gradually.

This was of course something that wouldn't do. She felt Shu's strong hands grab both sides of her head, followed by moving her head _for_ her. She was surprised at first at his forcefulness, but soon closed her eyes and ravished the feeling of his member forcing its way deep down her throat. Getting manhandled like that had its appeal, too…

An ecstatic moan brought her back from her imaginary experience. It had come from Inori, the real one this time, as Shu had begun taking control of the situation again. In a rapid movement, he had begun thrusting into his queen relentlessly with her still on top of him, clearly enjoying the ride.

Hare watched them with one open eye, having her left index and middle finger shoved inside her mouth as a replacement of Shu's imaginary dick while rubbing her lower entrance with her other hand to simulate Inori's movements from her fantasies. Her breathing had become so rugged, that she was sure Shu and Inori would have been able to hear it if not for the loud creaking of the bed and Inori's own cries of pleasure.

She removed her hand from her mouth, revealing fingers covered in salvia from top to bottom, and brought it down to her chest, where a glowing hole appeared. From the back of her mind, she heard the faint voice of her own thoughts screaming at her for being so carless! What if they would see? What if the cloak wouldn't cover the light? But she dismissed the worries, not caring either way at this point…she was close, she could feel it! Just a bit _more…_

Her wet fingers then pulled out her slender void in form of a bandage. Her mind was long since incapable of giving it any clear commands, aside from _"Pleasure me!"_ , which the void interpreted in its own way by wrapping itself around her right breast, tickling her nipple with its end. She grinned lewdly.

" _Harder!"_

She closed her eyes and kept her mouth shut to prevent a loud moan from escaping her lips as she felt her void squeeze down on her obediently. She let go of it, pleased to see it continuing to perform its last given command without her further involvement, and proceeded to tap her clit with her now free hand. Her other one had then pushed its middle finger deep into her dripping parts. Closing her eyes for a second, she enjoyed the feeling, but realized that it wouldn't suffice. A glance over to Inori who was still getting pounded by Shu told her the reason for that. There was no way a finger alone was enough to make her feel like Inori was right now…she inserted her ring finger as well, suppressing a slight gasp. Yes, that was more like it…

Her eyes shut themselves again. This time she assumed the role of Inori, getting pumped up by Shu on that bed delightfully while Inori herself had her privates being licked by her king by letting them hover only millimeter over his face. She and Hare were facing each other, holding hands with their fingers interlaced as they leaned forward to kiss each other calmly with closed eyes. She tasted sweet and smelled even sweeter. It was as if Hare was tasting a delicious fruit. Their kiss was slow and gentle, as if Inori had been afraid of breaking her. A stark contrast to the one Hare had shared with Shu in her previous fantasy, yet not at all dislikable. It was so like her.

They both moaned into each other as Shu pleased them both. His hips got faster and his "little" man reached all her deeper parts, sending her into the land of bliss. She felt her strength leave her to such an extent that she had to break away from Inori in order to use a hand to support herself on top of Shu.

" _I…I am about to…"_ She said gleefully and totally out of breath.

"Me….too….together…!" Inori replied with eyes closed from pleasure, real and imagined one falling together and becoming the same person. That was the moment Hare's illusion faded away. Speeding up the movements of her hands, she kicked back her head in delight as she came. Her orgasm was stronger than anything she had ever felt, sending waves of pleasure through her whole body and making her melt away in the heat of her body. Her vision turned to white for a short while as her brain completely shut down due to overstimulation. She just sat there on the chair, pressing her legs together and letting a few involuntary muscle jerks rock her body.

The moment Inori collapsed down next to Shu was the moment Hare could notice her brain rebooting and her senses return to her. Relaxing, she looked down on herself with a very naughty smile, enjoying the sight of her fingers being totally covered in her own juices. Bringing them up to her mouth, she pretended that there was a bit of Shu's sperm mixed into the substance that was covering them. And as she was watching the royal couple cuddle together, she just happily enjoyed herself licking them clean, trying to not let out the happy giggle that filled her heart right now.

She knew she must have looked rather silly now, grinning at herself with narrowed eyes, drool dripping from her lips as she was doing something indecent like tasting her own bodily fluids, but you know what? She didn't care the slightest in that moment. What she had experienced just now? It had been the best relief she had had, like, ever.

What she had done had been dangerous, naughty and rude, but it was a refreshing change from always doing the proper, nice thing everybody already had taken for granted coming from her. It's not like she didn't want to let loose like everybody else once in a while, being wild and rebellious…having fun being young. And hell, it's not like she had hurt anyone, right? The three of them all had had fun together…was that bad? Of course not. It was just that these two had no idea she had been a part of this…and they never would as long as it was up to her. There was no need for them to know…

You just had to look at them, lying together in each other's arms, whispering sweet nothings into the other's ear. Hare could do little but shake her head with a smile. They've had plenty of fun on their own and looked happy enough as it was. Why tell them and risk ruining that happiness for nothing? It was simply better that way. Everybody would win like this.

"By the way, Shu, was the door supposed to be open all this time?" Inori's question immediately threw her out of her train of thoughts. With her hair standing up like with a scared cat, she threw a shocked look to the door that, indeed, stood open wide. Crap! She had been so eager to come in and watch them that she had forgotten to close the door behind her!

"What are you talking about, I closed the do…" Shu replied to her with an amused chuckle, only to have it die down the moment he saw that his queen had been right.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shiiiit! Hare quickly, but still quietly, got up and gathered all the clothes she had dropped onto a pile next to her. If she stayed here any longer, they would close the door behind them and then lock it, preventing her from getting out. She might have had fun tonight, but that were definitely enough adventures for one day for the brunette's weak heart. To be trapped her for a whole night? She would die!

With teary eyes, she tried rushing forward, only to realize that she was quite unsteady on her still shaky legs…she staggered around like a drunk, almost crashing into things or falling down. Somehow she managed to avoid running into the king who had gotten up as well, dancing around him awkwardly and managing to leave through the door in time.

" _Success!"_ She cheered mentally as she turned around and lifted her fist in victory, only to lose her balance in all her eagerness, staggering back a few steps and falling down on her butt. There she lied in the most disgraceful position she could have ever landed in. Legs spread wide as if offering herself to everyone lucky enough to pass them by. Luckily enough, there was no one here…except for Shu, who had come to close the door.

She blushed furiously once she realized the position she was in. Just a few meters in front of her he stood…if not for the cloaking device around her, he would have been able to see _everything._

At first she covered her face with both her hands in shame, being unbelievably thankful for her invisibility right now. But then an exciting thought entered her mind and a playful smirk appeared on her lips. Leaning back on her left hand, she used the right one to push her outer labia aside, revealing the beautiful pink color of their inner side.

" _Look, Shu. If it's you, I'll show you everything…"_ Was what she thought with a lewd grin. She had no idea why she was doing this, but the simple thought of it made her heart race and chills travel down her spine from excitement. She knew she was downright terrified of getting discovered, but was surprised to admit that a small part of her secretly _wanted_ him to see her right now. Had she totally lost it?

Luckily for her (or not?), the king never showed any indication of noticing her. All he did was throwing hasty glances to his right and left, followed by sighing in relief and closing the door behind him. The sound of a lock falling into place was heard. Then Hare was left alone in silence.

The brunette pervert sighed as well, though not even sure herself whether out of relief or disappointment, but then she held the pile of clothes in front of her and giggled to herself, realizing that this was probably the most amazing thing she had ever done in her whole life. Who knew being naughty once in a while could be this exciting? She was pretty sure she wasn't going to develop a habit out of this (probably), but one thing was for sure…she would never forget this moment for the rest of her life. There were no regrets at all

A sudden sneeze forced her to stop grinning at herself. Now that the heat from before had left her body, she noticed the biting cold all around her. Winter wasn't a time to run around butt naked, even under an invisibility cloak, so she decided to get dressed again and head back to her room.

She was humming a happy tune while dropping the clothes on the ground and searching through them to find her panties, only to frown when she couldn't immediately spot them. How weird…had she overlooked them the first time she had gone through her belongings?

She searched them a second time, but no dice…now she grew visibly nervous, searching through the pile even faster. No way. There weren't any panties? That couldn't be…they _had_ to be here! They had to!

Her face became white as salt as realization stuck her like a cold gust of wind.

There weren't any panties…

Which meant…

She turned her head mechanically to look at the door that led to the royal chamber.

No way.

Tears welled up inside her eyes. She sniffed.

Panicked, she ran up to the door, fist already raised to knock, until she realized what she was doing right now. Catching her fist with her other hand, she lowered it again and bit on it in frustration. What the hell was she thinking she would be doing? Knock on the door and say:

"Good night, my king, my queen. I might have dropped my panties in there while I was admiring your love for each other. Could I please have them back?"

Was she fucking retarded!?

She held both sides of her head with her hands and shook it fiercely. Then she walked back to the pile of clothes, deciding to check again in absolute denial.

To her surprise, she really did find some underwear this time…though not hers…

"Why…" She could be heard whining as she collapsed and knelt on the floor, leaning forward on both her arms and looking at the floor in shame and defeat. "Why did I bring this and not my own?"

In front of her lied, yep, you guessed it, Shu's boxers. She gritted her teeth.

No regrets, her ass! Turn back time! Turn it back now! If they found her panties in there, she was done for! She would get shunned by everyone…just for doing something selfish _this one time_! She would rather die!

She felt a cold breeze pass her by and shivered, rubbing both her arms in hopes of getting warmer. Screw this! It couldn't be changed anymore. She should just take her things and leave already. Even if they found the panties…it could have been anyone's…there was no way of tying them down to her. A crooked smile appeared on her lips as she got dressed. Yeah…she was still safe! That's what went through her head as she slowly got dressed again.

And on second thought…wasn't this sort of like a fair exchange? Her panties for Shu's boxers. Win-Win, right? Just the mere thought of Shu picking them up and looking at them, possibly even sniffing them, made her go " _Kyaaaa!"_ in her mind, squealing from embarrassment and excitement. She picked up her spoils of war proudly and shoved it into the pockets of her uniform's blazer, grinning mischievously. Then she hurried back to her room, which luckily wasn't that far away from Shu and Inori's.

Like this, she disappeared into the hallways of the hideout. Unseen, unheard, unknown. Just a naughty ghost passing by…

-GC-

Next morning eventually came and Hare found herself waking up in the comfort of her own, warm bed. She blinked a few times at the sunrays entering her room, followed by sighing and turning around with a small, shameful smile.

" _What a weird dream to have…"_ Was what she thought with closed eyes as she smelled a familiar scent. Opening her eyes, she noticed that she was holding Shu's underwear close to her in her left hand. Her other one was _very_ close to a certain womanly area of hers…her face changed colors to red instantly.

No way. That hadn't been a dream? Had she fallen asleep like this? Wait, what the hell had she been doing prior to falling asleep…? Don't tell her…? She closed her eyes in frustration. This was _really_ getting out of hand now. She hastily hid the dark piece of cloth under her pillow and sighed.

"But seriously…I can't believe Shu and Inori did all that…" She mumbled into her pillow with a pout, drawing circles into it with her fingers dreamily.

"Did what?" Came the voice of a certain dark haired hacker from behind her. The medic flinched and whirled around with eyes open wide from shock.

"T-tsugumi? H-h-how long have you been standing there?" She asked her nervously which earned her a suspicious grin form the technician.

"I just came in, but what's with that reaction?" She narrowed her eyes on her mischievously. "Don't tell me you were doing something…naughty…?"

The medic's face flashed up in the color of danger, which was quite fitting, seeing as the young hacker was bad news no matter how you looked at it.

"O-o-of c-course not?" Hare replied nervously and avoided the younger one's analyzing stare by averting her eyes with an unnatural sounding laugh. A gleam appeared on her friend's eyes, which certainly couldn't mean anything good…

With a sudden move, the mischievous girl removed the blanked that had covered Hare's body and provided it with warmth. The brunette shrieked in surprise and covered the shameful parts of her body in embarrassment.

"Tsugumiiii?" She yelled with tears in her eyes, cowering away from her.

"Oh, calm down…we are both girls, after all. What's there to be embarrassed about?" The black haired girl said with an indifferent shrug. Hare glared at her disapprovingly and felt like hissing at her in self-defense. Did this girl have any sense of privacy at all? Though maybe she didn't have any right to complain, seeing as to what she had done yesterday…she looked away and blushed even more.

"More importantly…" Tsugumi continued the conversation with a grin. "Do you always sleep butt naked in winter?"

"That's none of you freaking business?" Hare told her off defensively…she felt as if she had entered an inquisition…bloody hell, leave her alone! She's gonna cry!

"Why are you so defensive, though? It's just a question…?" She put her hand over her mouth as a knowing smirk appeared on it. "Don't tell me you…"

Hare froze, sweating heavily…this was it…Tsugumi had pushed her into a fight or flight situation…Pushed against a corner as she was, there was no escape, so there was only one option….

Fight!

She unleashed her void with shaky hands and nervous smile, looking desperate. Her bandage was then used as a whip by her which she swung relentlessly at her friend while yelling with closed eyes and still beet red:

"No! What the hell is wrong with you, coming into another person's room without even knocking first and saying all these…these weird things! Bad Tsugumi! Bad, bad, bad, bad!"

Said girl immediately backed off in fear, barely avoiding all her strikes by a hair's length.

"Yikes! Calm down, girl! Can't you appreciate a joke? You are even worse than Aya-nee!"

"Sheesh, get out already!" Hare yelled again and pointed at the door angrily. The hacker backed away nervously while making soothing movements with her hands in hopes of calming her friend.

"Okay already! I just came to tell you that Yahiro said Shu would resume leadership again today, so we are meeting up at the same place in about an hour. You might want to put on some clothes by then." She pointed out jokingly, reminding Hare of the fact that she still wasn't wearing anything at all. Frustrated, the brunette woman lashed out again, causing Tsugumi to turn right on her heels and run out the door she had come in from. Not completely, though, as she stopped right at the doorframe and turned around to face her again.

"And don't think I forgot your previous comment about Shu and Inori…I want the details as soon as you are dressed and ready, alright? You ain't getting out of this!"

"Out!" Hare demanded as she threw one of her two pillows at her. This, finally, made her younger friend comply, leaving her alone with a satisfied grin.

As the door finally closed behind her, the medic finally allowed herself to sigh exhaustedly. It was only morning and she was already getting worked up. Somehow, Tsugumi always knew how to push one's buttons. She could kind of understand why Ayase was always so on edge with her around…

She went over to her wardrobe to get dressed, starting with her shirt. This was quite dangerous…Tsugumi would surely ask her out about Shu and Inori. What should she say? She needed an excuse to cover up her little… _adventure_ last night. She could never let anyone know what she had _really_ done yesterday. Heck, she herself couldn't even believe she had done it! How embarrassing! She put both her hands on her cheeks and shook her head in an attempt to get the pictures to disappear from her mental eyes.

She had successfully put on her skirt and crouched down to open the lower drawer to grab a fresh set of panties when her hand suddenly hesitated. A disturbing thought entered her mind

She knew she should put them on, but…if she didn't, no one would really know, right? They would all be totally oblivious to the fact that she was walking around almost completely exposed. They would never expect good girl Hare to do something like that. Wouldn't it be fun to fool everyone? Wouldn't it be exciting? She giggled to herself in mischief, backing away from the drawer while hiding her playful smile behind her hands innocently. Her eyes narrowed in determination as she slowly pushed the drawer shut with her leg.

She really was a naughty girl, after all. Grinning at herself in the mirror, she started fixing her hair, in her head already various scenarios of her walking through the hideout, passing all these people who would greet her without the faintest clue, assuming she was the purest angel alive when she, in fact, was far away from it. She licked her lips in silent anticipation when she imagined their shocked faces should they ever find out.

Wait, no! She shook her head in embarrassment. No one was ever allowed to know. This little "fun" side of hers had to remain hidden forever.

She gave herself a determined nod in the mirror

It was to be her little secret. Forever.

That said, she then relaxed, allowing herself to smile happily. And while humming a melodious tune in her sweet voice, she danced out of the door, ready to face yet another day as a terrorist medic of the Undertakers. She couldn't wait to run into Shu, imagining almost getting caught by him. But only almost. Her heart began to race.

The door closed behind her, leaving the room completely empty. The invisibility cloak was hanging on the back of a chair. It would never find its way back to its rightful owner.

Neither would Shu's boxers…

* * *

 _ **Well, that's it folks. Now you know what really happened. That being said, although the events depicted in this chapter are technically canon, if you, for some reason, decide that you don't particularly like my portrayal of Hare in this, you can always just write it off as a mere AU chapter. Since nothing of this is likely to ever get mentioned again in future chapter, it won't really matter if it was canon or not in any way, so feel free to view this chapter however you want to.**_

 _ **Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this, even though it posed a certain challenge for me since it was written from a girl's point of view. This kind of made things difficult since there really isn't any way of me knowing how lewd stuff works for the fairer sex. But, you know, I like challenges, and so I conducted some research on how women described getting aroused and such. Let me just tell you that the stuff I had to read that day? It was downright horrifying. I thought we men were already quite animistic when it comes down to sec, but women? Oh boy...men look like sheep compared to the predatory depiction of a woman's lust. Scary stuff, really.**_

 _ **However, despite my efforts, I still hardly think I did the woman's side any justice. Turns out there is only this much you can do when trying to write about things you couldn't possibly know anything about. Oh well, at least it's still hot from a man's point of view, so that works, I guess.**_

 _ **If you are wondering why Hare started making out with Inori and stuff, then I can answer you in two ways:**_

 _ **Short version: She was fucking horny. To the point that she didn't even care about if she was making out with Shu or Inori.**_

 _ **Long version: Hare is a kind woman who loves Shu but also adores Inori as her close friend and queen. She knows, though, that Shu loves Inori and that he will be the most happy with her. So, instead of trying to to get between them, I think Hare would rather just stand with them, sharing her love with them both without getting in the way of them. I don't think she would even expect them to return her feelings, though she would certainly be happy if they did. That's sort of like her character is. Generously giving to her friends without really expecting anything in return. I think that in itself is already quite admirable and cute.**_

 _ **And by the way, remember kids! It's not gay if it's in a three way!**_

 _ **I think that's all I had to say. Hare is kinda sulking in the corner of my room right now because I revealed her secret to you all, so remember to leave a review to cheer her up again. Just tell her that she is fine the way she is, or that she is really cute. I bet that will cheer her up again.**_

 ** _Looking forward to hear from all of you pervs soon! :D_**


End file.
